Beautiful Boy
by lunaticomoony
Summary: Songfic, basado en una de mis canciones favoritas.


Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy). John Lennon.

Niño Hermoso (Niño querido).

Disclaimer: Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece; todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La canción, como ya mencioné al principio fue escrita por John Lennon. Yo sólo la adapté un poquito.

Lily y James se encontraban en su nueva casa, en el Valle de Godric. Lily estaba sentada sobre un sillón, mientras James levitaba algunos libros, acomodándolos en un librero.

Lily se cubrió la cara con las manos y con un estremecimiento comenzó a llorar en silencio. James se acercó a ella y la abrazó, diciéndole en voz baja.

-No tengas miedo. Todo va a estar bien.

-No puedo evitarlo James. No puedo dejar de temer que el día menos pensado, él entre por esa puerta y trate de... Lily no parecía capaz de seguir hablando, y James no podía reprochárselo. Dumbledore les había dicho lo que Harry podría representar para Voldemort y aunque aún no estaba completamente seguro de que sería a Harry a quien intentaría asesinar, no podían permitirse ese riesgo.

Estaba conciente de que si tanto Lily como él habían logrado escapar de Voldemort en tres ocasiones, se había debido a una serie de circunstancias que les favorecieron en esos momentos y que abusar de su suerte sería un error. Le parecía insoportable el hecho de haber tenido que ocultarse, sin embargo comprendía que era la única forma de proteger a su familia; pero no era su estilo, actuar de esta forma; quería hacer algo, lo que fuera, con tal de no tener que estar ahí esperando el momento en que Voldemort finalmente los encontrara y les diera fin. Trató de apartar de su mente esos pensamientos y dijo:

-Escucha Lily. Entiendo como te sientes, pero debemos estar tranquilos. Debemos ser fuertes por Harry.

Lily hizo un esfuerzo para calmarse; sacó un pañuelo y se enjugó las lágrimas.

-Lo sé, James... Trató de sonreír y miró a su esposo.

-Eso es. Mucho mejor, ¿no crees? Dijo James mirando a Lily y sonriéndole también. La besó con ternura y entonces ella dijo.

-Bueno, será mejor que prepare algo de comer. No bien había dicho esto, cuando se escuchó el llanto de un bebé, proveniente de la parte superior de la casa. Ambos se sobresaltaron un poco, pero James dijo:

-¡Ya despertó! Seguro también tiene hambre. Lily sacó su varita y dijo -¡Accio, Biberón! Acto seguido, un biberón lleno de leche cruzó la habitación desde la cocina, llegando a las manos de Lily. James dijo entonces.

-Yo le daré de comer.

-Pero tal vez, también necesite un cambio de pañales.

-No importa, yo lo haré.

-De acuerdo. Iré a preparar algo para nosotros. Dijo Lily, al tiempo que le entregaba el biberón a James, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

En cuanto James entró en la habitación donde se encontraba Harry, éste dejó de llorar; como si supiera que su llanto había surtido el efecto deseado. James se aproximó a la cuna y se inclinó para tomar a Harry entre sus brazos.

Él bebé se quedó muy tranquilo observando a su padre con curiosidad; James le habló con voz queda.

-¿Que tienes pequeño? ¿Tienes hambre? ¡Te traje un rico y delicioso biberón!

Se sentó entonces con el bebé en brazos, en una mecedora; trataba de hacer que tomara del biberón, pero Harry no parecía tener hambre; sostenía el biberón en su boca, pero no se bebía la leche; tampoco estaba mojado, así que James pensó que tal vez Harry sólo quería un poco de compañía.

Harry parecía estar ahora a punto de llorar de nuevo y entonces James volvió a hablarle en voz baja.

-No llores hijito. Yo voy a cuidarte, estoy aquí contigo.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo. Recordó una canción que había escuchado en alguna ocasión cuando visitaban a los padres de Lily. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a cantarle a Harry.

Close your eyes

CIERRA LOS OJOS

Have no fear

NO TENGAS MIEDO

The monster's gone

EL MONSTRUO SE HA IDO

He's on the run and your daddy's here

HA HUÍDO Y TU PAPA ESTÁ AQUÍ

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful

HERMOSO, HERMOSO, HERMOSO

Beautiful boy

NIÑO HERMOSO

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful

HERMOSO, HERMOSO, HERMOSO

Beautiful boy

NIÑO HERMOSO

Harry volvía a mirar a James, y parecía escuchar la canción muy atento.

Before you go to sleep

ANTES DE IR A DORMIR

Say a little prayer

DI UNA PEQUEÑA ORACIÓN

Every day in every way

CADA DÍA, EN MUCHAS FORMAS

It's getting better and better

TODO MEJORA Y MEJORA

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful

HERMOSO, HERMOSO, HERMOSO

Beautiful boy

NIÑO HERMOSO

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful

HERMOSO, HERMOSO, HERMOSO

Beautiful boy

NIÑO HERMOSO

James había dejado el biberón de lado, y ahora sostenía la manita de Harry, quien había correspondido al gesto, sujetando uno de los dedos de James, con fuerza.

Out on the ocean sailing away

SALIR AL OCÉANO A NAVEGAR

I can hardly wait

A PENAS PUEDO ESPERAR

To see you come of age

PARA VERTE CRECER

But I guess we'll both just have to be patient

PERO SUPONGO QUE AMBOS TENDREMOS QUE SER PACIENTES

'Cause it's a long way to go

PORQUE QUEDA UN LARGO CAMINO POR RECORRER

A hard row to hoe

UN SENDERO DIFÍCIL

Yes it's a long way to go

SI, ES UN LARGO CAMINO POR RECORRER

But in the meantime

PERO MIENTRAS TANTO

Harry bostezó un par de ocasiones y comenzó a cerrar los ojos, mientras sonreía levemente.

Before you cross the street

ANTES DE CRUZAR LA CALLE

Take my hand

TOMA MI MANO

Life is what happens to you

While you're busy making other plans

LA VIDA ES LO QUE TE PASA MIENTRAS

ESTÁS OCUPADO HACIENDO OTROS PLANES

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful

HERMOSO, HERMOSO, HERMOSO

Beautiful boy

NIÑO HERMOSO

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful

HERMOSO, HERMOSO, HERMOSO

Beautiful boy

NIÑO HERMOSO

Darling, darling, darling

QUERIDO, QUERIDO, QUERIDO

Darling son

QUERIDO HIJO.

Para cuando James terminó la canción, Harry ya se había quedado dormido nuevamente, con una expresión de suma tranquilidad. James se levantó con cuidado y volvió a poner a Harry en su cuna, acercándole su hipogrifo de peluche, obsequio de Hagrid.

Lo observó durante algunos minutos y no pudo evitar que se le rodaran las lágrimas. No podía concebir que Lord Voldemort estuviera detrás de su pequeño; le parecía terrible que alguien pensara siquiera en hacerle daño a una criaturita indefensa e inocente. Fue en ese preciso momento que entendió que había hecho lo correcto.

Se inclinó sobre Harry, le dio un beso en la frente y entonces dijo en un susurro:

-Duerme tranquilo, Harry... yo voy a estar contigo siempre.


End file.
